nerfblasterreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayven
The Rayven is a semi-automatic flywheel blaster. It designed to look like a bullpup assault rifle. Because of this, the barrel length is significantly reduced, making the Rayven perfect for close quarters. The Rayven is special because it uses Firefly Tech. This means that there are LED lights built into the magazine that comes with the blaster that light how the specially designed glow-in-the-dark darts. These darts are the same as the N-Strike Elite darts, but they are white and have the material that make things glow in the dark mixed in the foam. At night, it almost looks like the Rayven is firing tracer rounds. While it is cool seeing the darts light up at night or in a dark room, it will give away your position since all your opponent has to do is follow the darts trajectory back to you. To use the blasters, load the 18-dart Firefly Tech magazine, push it into the magwell, pull the acceleration trigger, and pull the firing trigger. If you wish to utilize the glow-in-the-dark feature, the LED switch is located under the battery housing on the magazine. To reload, pull the magazine release located right behind the magazine housing. Out of the box you get the blaster, the 18-dart Firefly Tech magazine, and 18 N-Strike Elite Firefly Tech darts. Usability Casual Nerfing: '''While it is bigger than the Stryfe and the Strongarm, it is smaller than most other blasters that serve the same purpose such as the Retaliator with all its attachments on, the Rampage, and the Rapidstrike. Because of this, cornering is very easy. Again, with all flywheel blasters, your position will be given away the moment you start using it and the faster you pull the trigger, the lesser range you will get. Primary Rating: 7.5/10 Secondary Rating: 7/10 '''War Games: The Rayven is good for frontline action. Because of the flywheel, you won’t be able to sneak attack because once you get your flywheels up to speed your opponents will know you are where you are. At the same time though, it is small enough to be a Secondary and sling on your back comfortably. If you go in with say a Strongarm first, your opponents won’t discover you until you start firing at them. THEN you can use the Rayven the enemy will have discovered you already. Primary Rating: 8.5/10 Secondary Rating: 8.5/10 Humans vs. Zombies: Any blaster with high capacity and a high rate of fire would be good for Humans vs. Zombies. This blaster is too big to fit in most backpacks, so it’s mainly used to non-covert mission. In general, don’t use flywheel blasters for covert mission unless you have been discovered, in which case it doesn’t matter. Primary Rating: 8/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10 For the Rayven it comes down, the Rayven is a rifle version of the Stryfe, so it comes down to size and practicality. It gets a lower rating than the Stryfe because it can’t be carried in a backpack during Humans vs. Zombies and it a harder to carry around because it is bigger than the Stryfe. FINAL PRIMARY RATING: 8/10 FINAL SECONADRY RATING: 7.83/10